NCIS: Stranded
by Bailey Styles
Summary: Ziva and Tony are assigned to go undercover together. For all TIVA fans.
1. Chapter 1 - The Cat is out of the Box

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Show NCIS, which is trademarked by CBS.**_  
**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic, so please comment/rate/review! I will try to update as much as I can. So, without further ado, I bring you "NCIS: Stranded"! :)**

* * *

The first thing Agent Ziva David noticed as she came in for work that day was Tony on the phone, concern occupying his facial expression.

"No, I _told you_-" He said in a low, concerned voice. His eyes flickered up to Ziva, who was smirking down at him. He cleared his throat and forced a casual smile on his face. His mind searched frantically for something to say in the spur of the moment. "Yes, that's right. One dozen donuts. Thanks." He slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

"Something wrong Tony?" Ziva asked smugly as she sat at her desk. Her eyes mocked him.

"Yes, Ziva, something is very wrong." It was Gibbs. He strode in quickly, proceeding straight to his desk and sitting down.

"What is it, boss?" Tony asked, glaring at Ziva from the corner of his eye. Her smile only widened.

" To be brief, the case of Petty Officer Jones' murder" Gibbs explained, "isn't what we thought it was."

Ziva's pompous expression was replaced by a puzzled one. "Boss," she reasoned, "we just finished that case. Kristen Miller was guilty, no?"

"No, Ziva, she wasn't."

Ziva and Tony exchanged skeptical looks.

"It doesn't make sense. All of the evidence pointed directly at her. All the forensic evidence, everything." Tony shook his head. "It was easy. Psycho woman gets angry when her husband cheats on her, she stabs him. It was her DNA on the weapon, her DNA under his fingernails."

"Or that's what the real killer wants us to think." Ziva concluded. Gibbs nodded simply.

"So have any idea who the real killer is?" Now it was McGee. He strolled in casually.

"You're late Probie." Tony stated with the smug tone he always used when addressing Agent McGee.

When McGee didn't say anything, he continued with his onslaught of taunts. "Why were you late? Busy with your internet life, Elf Lord?"

"Slap him for me, will you, Ziva?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gladly." Ziva replied, looking at Tony as if he were her prey. He gave an involuntary shudder. Ziva laughed.

"I was just helping Abby with some evidence. Boss knows." McGee explained.

Though he knew this was true, Tony still gave him a dubious look.

"Back to the subject of the murderer," Gibbs said, glaring at Tony, "Ziva, Tony, I need you two to go undercover."

"Boss, do I have to go? I mean...with Ziva?" Tony objected immediately. Ziva scoffed and cast him a rather reproachful look.

"Yes, DiNozzo. McGee and Abby stay here and work on forensics. We have to re-examine our evidence, and more closely."

"Alright. Fine." Tony grumbled. Ziva threw him yet another loathsome glare.

"It would've been 'fine' even if you didn't want to go, because your flight's already booked." Gibbs said with a sort of finality in his voice that hinted everyone to speak no more of the topic.

_So that's final,_ Tony thought, _I'm going with Ziva undercover. Oh, Maya won't take this well..."_

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Ziva asked again, cocking her head to the side.

_How does she do that? She's practically staring into my soul. _Tony asked himself silently. _Must be all that Mossad training._

"Not at all, Zee-vah." He replied in his usual tone, accentuating the syllables in her name. He watched contentedly as the smile faded off her face.

"I will find out what you are hiding, DiNozzo." She said, all warmth and playfulness drained from her eyes and face. "And this little trip may be exactly what it takes to get it out of you."

* * *

"Maya, I had no clue it was going to happen," Tony explained to his newest girlfriend for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. They were standing in his living room. Her arms were folded across her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Tony, you are so wrapped up in all of this!" She said in exasperation.

"It's my job, Maya," he reminded her gently. Her lip trembled for a moment before she plopped onto the couch.

"I just feel like I never see you." She told him, her voice soft and somewhat lonely. He sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He assured her. She snuggled against him.

"So are you going by yourself?" She asked. His eyes widened and his heart froze in his chest. How would he explain this? What was the best way he could?

When he didn't reply, she looked up at him expectantly.

"Um, another agent...Agent Ziva David." He cringed and awaited her reaction.

"Ziva," she wondered aloud, "don't think we ever met. Who is he?" She paused. "Unless, of course...it's a she?" Her eyes questioned him.

"Yes," he sighed, "Agent David is a she." Maya grew rigid. She jumped to her feet.

"You're going undercover with another _woman, _just the two of you?!"

"Maya," he said, standing up, "I couldn't get out of it. My boss ordered me. Trust me, I don't want to go."

Maya let this sink in for a moment, considering the situation. Tony hoped with all his heart she would be okay with it. He took a step towards her, ready to embrace her.

"No." She said, voice quivering slightly. She took a step back. "You have to make a choice. Me or your job."

"Maya," he said, "please, you have to understand me. Me and Ziva have no feelings for each other. If anything, we despise each other! I love you, okay, Maya?"

Maya stayed resolute. "No, Tony. Pick. Now. I'm tired of waiting."

"Maya, I'm sorry. But there's no way out of this. I need to go." Tony told her.

Maya reeled back for a second, stunned by the shock of his response. "Okay. Okay, fine. I'm leaving then." She slung her leather purse on, grabbed her keys, and headed for the door.

"Maya," Tony said. She turned around, hope evident in her eyes. _Was he changing his mind? _She thought, heart soaring. "At least let me walk you out." He finished. Her heart shattered.

"I got it." She said coldly and swung his door open. Standing there was Ziva David, hand ready to knock on the door. Ziva's eyes widened as she took in the scene: a young, pretty, teary-eyed blonde leaving Tony's place, while he stood motionless, watching her go. Maya spun to face him, eyes like blue fire. "'If anything, we despise each other!'" she quoted him sourly. "Explains why she's here at your door, doesn't it?" Then she shoved past Ziva and was gone. Tony stood, speechless. Ziva closed the door behind her.

"Looks like the cat is out of the box, Tony," she said.

"You mean _bag. _The cat's outta the _bag_." He corrected her coldly. "And nice timing, by the way," he added. He was in a furor.

"Tony, need I remind you that is was _you _who refused to tell me anything? Had you not kept this a secret, I would have stayed away. I had no clue you were seeing someone tonight, let alone in general!" Ziva defended herself.

Tony sighed. She was right.

"If anything, we despise each other!" Ziva laughed. "You were trying to convince her we are just co-workers, no?"

"Yeah," Tony admitted.

"She seems a little, how do you say, _clingy._" Ziva noted. Tony nodded. "Very pretty, though. Didn't seem much like your type."

Tony glared at her. "Yeah, how about you and-" he began teasingly, but she interrupted him sharply.

"We need not speak of that, DiNozzo."

"So why did you come here, Ziva?" He asked.

"Pack your swimsuit, Tony." she said. "We're going to Cabo."

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter One! I hope you like it. :) Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Turbulence

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Show NCIS, which is trademarked by CBS.**_  
**Author's Note: If you're reading this, thanks! I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please comment/rate/review. XOXO -IndieFlower**

* * *

Ziva laid in bed that night, unable to fall asleep. She stared up blankly at the ceiling, thoughts occupying every inch of her mind.

_Is that all Tony was hiding from me? A girlfriend? He isn't normally so...discreet about that sort of thing. I can usually read him like an open novel. Er-book. _She smiled. Tony would've caught her for saying "novel" instead of "book". Ziva was always mixing up her English idioms like that. _Hold on David, _she scolded herself, _are you starting to actually _like _Tony? No, no, no. This is all wrong. Tony is getting over a breakup. Besides, you know Gibbs' rule #12: No dating co-workers._

And with that thought in mind, Ziva finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep! Beep beep beep! _Tony's alarm clock beeped relentlessly. "I know, I know," he grumbled into his pillow before reaching over to hit the snooze button. "Just five more minutes..." he sighed.

"Oh no you don't, DiNozzo." a female voice said above him. His eyes flew open and his hand reached instinctively for his gun, which was hidden beneath his pillow.

"Relax, Tony. It's only me." Ziva laughed. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Scared the crap outta me. How did you get in here anyway?" He yawned, sitting up.

Ziva gave him a do-you-really-need-to-ask-me-that face. _Right. _He thought. _Ziva was trained to be an assassin. _

"Okay, get dressed and grab your luggage. We need to get to the airport." Ziva instructed him.

Tony had an "oops" look on his face. "Tony," Ziva groaned, "did you really not pack up?"

He just shrugged.

"Okay DiNozzo, pack up -quickly- and I'll be waiting in your living room." She said simply.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked.

"In your living room." She replied bluntly and immediately turned and headed out of his room.

* * *

Tony packed as fast as he could, leaving his room a mess. He was digging through a dresser drawer when something silky brushed his fingertips. _Silk? _He thought. _Not mine. _He grabbed it and pulled it out of his drawer. A silky floral scarf.

_How in the-? Oh. Maya's. _He concluded. He turned around to make sure Ziva couldn't see him before he lifted the delicate fabric to his nose and inhaled. He smiled a little bit. It smelled light and sweet; Maya's scent. He double checked to make sure Ziva wasn't looking before stuffing it in his back hastily.

"Okay, that's everything!" He called to Ziva.

"Good." She replied, but she was much, much closer than the living room. He spun around to see Ziva leaning against his bed. How had he missed her standing there?

He quickly shut the dresser drawer and stood up straight.

"Let's head out, then." He said with a brief nod. Ziva nodded back and smiled, causing him to wonder if she saw anything.

"So tell me about her," Ziva said as they walked out of Tony's. "About Maya. I want to know."

"Why? You jealous Zee-vah?" He taunted. Her heart fluttered for a fraction of a second before she came to her senses.

"That, DiNozzo, is the most repulsive thing you could have ever insulted me with." She replied. Then, she brushed passed him until she was a few paces ahead. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. This was going to be a fun mission.

Little did either of them who was watching jealously a short distance away.

* * *

A few hours later, Ziva and Tony found themselves sitting comfortably inside a private jet.

"Nice job, Gibbs!" Tony enthused, nodding his head in approval.

"Yes, it is. Now get on video chat with Gibbs. He wanted us to check in with him when we got here."

Tony obeyed immediately, pulling out his iPad.

"Hi DiNozzo, David." Gibbs said once they had contacted him.

"Nice plane, Boss!" Tony said yet again. He looked around the jet's cabin, the awestruck look still on his face.

"Ziva, would you do me a favor?" Gibbs asked.

"Gladly, Boss," she replied with a nod. Without another word, she gave Tony another one of those famous Gibbs-slaps.

"Ow!" He yelped. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Focus, DiNozzo." Gibbs told him.

"Sorry Gibbs," Tony apologized. He clasped his hand to his mouth. Oops.

"No apologies, Tony," Ziva reminded him sharply, "they show weakness."

"Thank you, Ziva, " Gibbs said. Ziva nodded in response. "Now, our new suspect is a woman named Lydia Newman."

"Wait, Gibbs," Tony interrupted, "isn't that the woman he cheated on Kristen with?"

Gibbs nodded. "She's checked into the Resort you two will be staying at."

"Boss, we wont share the room, right? Like last time?" Ziva asked. The hope was obvious in her voice.

"No, you have adjoining suites." Gibbs replied. Ziva and Tony sighed in relief. "See you two later," he said and then hung up.

* * *

Many hours later, Ziva found herself being jolted awake from her nap. Ziva's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. _Ugh, turbulence. _She groaned inwardly. It was at this moment that she realized her head was resting on Tony's shoulder and his head was resting slightly on hers.

"Tony," she whispered. He did not wake. Of course. She pinched his arm. Nothing.

"Tony, if you do not wake right now, I will post the video of you smelling Maya's scarf and hiding it in your bag on the internet."

His eyes flew open. She laughed. "Get off me," she added. In a daze, he lifted his head off of hers. She rolled her neck and sighed, "Finally."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, David," he yawned. She rolled her eyes and thought, _as if. _

The plane jostled a bit more. "Ugh, turbulence.?" Tony grumbled. Ziva smiled, as those were the exact words she used.

It jostled again, but much more violently. "What is going on?" She wondered aloud.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the cockpit.

"Ziva, was that a-" Tony began.

"Gun? Yes. It was indeed." She finished his sentence. She swallowed nervously. What had just happened in there?

Suddenly, a female's voice came over the speaker. "Sorry for the inconvenience," she began lightly, "we are experiencing some slight..._turbulence._" Her voice darkened in sinister way as she emphasized on "turbulence". She let out a malevolent chuckle.

"Funny, that voice sounded a lot like-" Tony started, but couldn't finish the sentence before his whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Island

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Show NCIS, which is trademarked by CBS.**_  
**Author's Note: Yay! 3rd chapter in two days! :) Sorry it's short! I will try and make the next one longer. **

* * *

"Tony!" Ziva cried out. She watched helplessly as one of their suitcases flew out of the overhead compartment and hit him in the head. He lost consciousness immediately, a steady flow of blood already streaming from his forehead.

"No, Tony!" She gasped. Quickly, she pressed her ear against his chest. There it was, a steady _thump, thump, thump. _

"Why are the oxygen masks not coming down?" Ziva asked anxiously. She tried pressing the button, but the masks still did not come down. The plane was shaking and bouncing violently. _There has to be a way out. There's always _something. _Think, David! Think! _She unbuckled her seat belt swiftly and tried standing up, just as the plane gave another jarring shudder. Ziva collapsed back into her seat. Suddenly, the turbulence ceased. She let out a sigh of relief. _Are we safe now?_ Right as she finished that thought, the jet's engine made an awful sputtering sound. Ziva's eyes widened in terror. That was not a good sound. A shriek pierced the air and the jet began tumbling down from the sky.

* * *

A tremendous pounding filled Tony's head. His eyes opened slowly, revealing a blurred shadow hovering over him. He blinked several times before he could see. It was Ziva, kneeling by his side. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight. She had a long, thin cut running from her temple down to her lower jaw. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood.

Tony let out a groan. "What happened?" he asked, his vision coming in and out of focus.

"A suitcase hit you in the head," she told him softly. "You're bleeding, but the wound isn't too deep."

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We crashed. On an island. Deserted by the looks of it." She answered.

He lifted his head up a few inches. "So you mean we are _not _in Cabo?"

"No, Tony. Not in Cabo." She chuckled. He lowered his head back down and moaned.

"I will be right back, you don't go anywhere." She instructed him with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and then winced. A few moments later, she was back. She had a small pool of saltwater in her cupped hands.

"This should help your injury heal," she told him, and then poured the salt water over the wound on his head.

"Gah!" Tony exclaimed. "That stings! What did you put on my head?!"

"Relax," she told him, "just some water. Well, saltwater." She paused. "I found a First-Aid kit somewhere in that disaster," she said, nodding her head towards the plane wreck. Smoke continued to rise from it. She rummaged around in the box before she pulled out a roll of gauze. "Ah, here we go." She murmured.

"Okay, I need you to sit up, Tony." She told him. Slowly, he complied, sitting upright in the sand. He took in the scene around him. In front of him, an endless ocean lapping at the sand. Quite a ways away, the plane. And behind him, a thick, dark, forest.

"Did you have to carry me all the way from the plane crash?" He asked as she wrapped the gauze around his head.

"What do you think, Tony?" She asked, deflecting his question with one of her own. He didn't reply.

"We need to contact Gibbs." He said as she finished wrapping his head.

"You think I didn't already think of that?" She asked, putting the gauze back in the kit. "No cell service, and obviously, no wi-fi connection." She sighed. "Once Gibbs can't reach us, he'll know something's up. He will find us Tony. When has Gibbs ever let us down?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply with a smart-aleck answer, but she gave him a Gibbs slap. "Never." She answered for him. "And I know that this time, he won't."

* * *

Tony awoke the next morning to the smell of campfire. And something cooking. His stomach rumbled as if on cue.

"It is about time you woke." He heard Ziva say.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine." He retorted. He brushed the sand off of him and went to sit by Ziva. She had a small fire going and was grilling a skewered fish over it.

"You can fish, too?" He said, genuinely surprised. Ziva scoffed at him.

" Tsk, tsk. You insult me. I am capable of more than killing, you know." She told him.

He smiled at her. It suddenly occurred to him how pretty she was. Well, sure, she had always been attractive, but he never really thought twice about it. She had her dark curls pulled up into a ponytail, but a few stray strands lingered around her face. Even with the wound on her face...

Tony mentally kicked himself. _No, you do not like David. You still miss Maya. _He told himself that over and over, but was still not thoroughly convinced. Then, from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a bit of blonde hair by a tree on the outskirts of the forest. He looked over, but there was nothing there. He dismissed it as his imagination.

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

** :0 If only he knew what? Hope you liked. Again, sorry it's so short. Please R&R! :) XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beach

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Show NCIS, which is trademarked by CBS.**_  
**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Thank you to all those who have reviewed :) Glad you want more! I will update often XOXO IndieFlower**

* * *

_Those were all lies, _She thought as she watched them talk by the fire. _It sure doesn't look like "they despise each other" to me. I should have known Tony would be a good liar. He's an NCIS agent. He knows how to manipulate my feelings. I will make him sorry for choosing his job-_choosing her-_over me. I will make both of them sorry._

* * *

"Tony, you are such a bad liar." Ziva laughed.

"I'm telling you, that's actually what happened." He said. He was telling her one of his crazy college adventures.

"Okay, fine. But hurry up and finish eating so we can build some shelter."

A few hours later, they found themselves admiring their hand-made hut. Ziva nodded in approval. It was fairly big, but not tall enough for them to stand in. Besides, all they would really need it for was sleep and shelter from any bad weather.

"What do we do now?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Let's find our luggage, and then maybe we can go swimming." Ziva suggested. Tony agreed, and they began their walk to the crash site.

"So you never told me about Maya," Ziva told him.

_She always knows when to strike, _Tony thought, _there's no way to avoid it this time. It's me and her, walking by ourselves on a deserted island._

_ "_Well, she's pretty."

Ziva gave him a look that said "tell me something I don't already know".

"She's really smart." He said.

"What's her major?" Ziva asked curiously.

"She graduated from an Aeronautics college." Tony replied immediately; he knew her like the back of his hand. Ziva nodded.

"Interesting. What else?" She asked.

"Well, she gets these cute little dimples when she laughs, and her eyes get all sparkly when she gets excited, and-" Tony stopped short.

"You miss her, don't you?" Ziva asked.

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah." He admitted. Ziva smiled, but felt a little pang in her heart. She wondered if anyone missed her like that.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Ziva murmured, suddenly solemn.

"Uh...what?" He asked, confused.

"I blame myself for your breakup."

"I couldn't help that Gibbs put us together..."

"I meant when I was at your door."

"Ziva, she was leaving anyways..."

Ziva sighed. "I just feel like I started something. When she looked at me as she left your place, I could see something in her eyes that said she wasn't finished with me, or you-well, us."

Tony shook his head. "She's just a little sensitive, Ziva. I don't blame you." Ziva nodded, feeling a little bit relieved. But still, she couldn't diminish the nagging suspicion that she had just caused a war. Her Mossad instincts were usually right.

"Well, here we are. Let's get searching." Ziva said as they approached the jet. It was broken in half.

A while later, Ziva and Tony managed to find a way into the jet. The seats were torn and charred, the tables laying broken in a pile on the dirty floor. Her bag was still in the compartment.

"Found mine. Any luck?" She asked him. He nodded. "Beneath this seat," he grunted, dragging out his bag.

"Knocked out by my own bag," he shook his head. Ziva laughed.

"I'm going to explore the cockpit," she told him, "come with me."

They entered the cockpit. It was a disaster, like the rest of the plane. The controls were totally ruined. It appeared they had caught on fire a bit; they were blackened and some smoke was still rising from them.

"No body," Ziva commented.

"The pilot lived? Where did he go?" Tony asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"'He'" Ziva murmured. "Tony, I don't think our pilot was a man..."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

Ziva pointed to the Pilot's chair. On it was a brown leather purse.

* * *

"Is there any ID in it?" Tony asked as she rummaged through the purse.

"No," Ziva sighed in defeat, "just some sunglasses, lip gloss, and cover-up."

"What's 'cover-up'?" Tony asked. Ziva just laughed and shook her head.

"I guess that's it." Ziva sighed. "Well, lets get back to our, er, hut."

They grabbed their luggage and left.

* * *

Ziva was relieved to see that all of the items she had packed were still unharmed in her suitcase, even though the outside of the suitcase was quite rugged-looking. She dug around until she found her navy-blue swimsuit. _Where should I change? _She thought. _Maybe I will go into the trees. _She decided. Ziva carefully chose a well-hidden spot to get her swimsuit.

Meanwhile, Tony was just returning from his spot in the forest from putting his swim trunks on. While walking through the moss-covered trees, he heard a twig snap. His head swiveled around instinctively. When he saw nothing, he kept walking. _Snap! _There it was again! He looked more closely through the trees, heart rate increasing. There! A human! He squinted. Who was it? He stepped forward silently, avoiding anything that could make a loud noise. A flash of white caught his eye. He craned his neck forward. It was...Ziva? Ziva in her bikini bottoms and taking off her shirt. Her bare back was facing him. The sound echoed, bouncing off the trees. _Crap! _Tony thought, quickly hiding behind the thick mossy trunk of a tree. Ziva turned around, heart suddenly pumping. She crossed her arms over her chest. She saw no one. Quickly, she threw on her bikini top and began walking back towards their hut. Tony waited until she was a safe ways away before walking back to the hut, as well.

"Finally, DiNozzo!" Ziva said as he approached. She had one hand planted on her tan hip. It wasn't the first time he had seen her in a bikini, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her slim, curvy body.

"Seen enough DiNozzo? Or can we get in the water now?" Ziva asked, raising one eyebrow.

He smirked. "Seen enough of _what _exactly, Agent David?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Never mind," she said lightly, changing her tone, "lets go." She started walking towards the water. Tony followed, watching her hips sway as she did so.

"Tony, eyes up." She snipped, not even looking back. He snickered under his breath.

They approached the shore, warm water lapping gently at their toes. Tony and Ziva stood side by side, looking out at the horizon. The sun was beginning to lower now, but it was still fairly light out.

"I wonder if-" Ziva began, only to be cut off by Tony pushing her into the water. She landed with a splash in the shallow water. She let out a little shriek. She glared up at Tony, but a smile played around the corners of her mouth.

"You will pay for that one, DiNozzo," she threatened him playfully. He smiled as if to say, "Yeah, right." He was prepared to be splashed, but was taken by surprise when Ziva laid back in the water for a moment. Then, she casually stood up. She smiled innocently at Tony and said, "Can I have a hug?"

Tony smiled. "I'm not really the hugging type, thanks-" Suddenly, Ziva had embraced him in a massive hug, squeezing the air out of him. Before he knew it, they were both falling into the water. Ziva was in the push-up position on top of him, their noses almost touching.

"You could do better than that, David." Tony sneered. He rolled over, so now she was below him. They smiled at each other for a second. Tony got up and offered a hand to help her up. She smiled sweetly at him. She grabbed his hand, but instead of using it to get up, she pulled him back down to the water.

"Is that better?" She mocked him. He grinned, reaching for her ankle. "What are you-" she began, but her feet slipped out from underneath her and she landed back in the water. They both got on their knees and began tackling and splashing each other in the warm island water.

That's when Ziva's feelings for Tony became undeniable.

* * *

**Woot woot! :) Hope that was a quick enough update for you fans (haha I only have, like, two :P) But if you are reading this and do not follow/favorite this story, PLEASE DO! I promise you won't regret it. XOXO - Indie Flower**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Waterfall

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Show NCIS, which is trademarked by CBS. **_** Author's note: *I would like to dedicate this to popie92 for the plot idea for chapter 5. Send me your ideas and you can get them in my story & your name in my author's note(: * Yep, I have too much time on my hands, so here's the 5th chapter in two days. If you're reading this, it means you are reaaalllly enjoying my story ;) So follow it if you don't! XOXO. **

* * *

_I cannot believe this._ The woman thought. She was green with envy. Or was it disgust? Perhaps both._ It was torture watching them flirt like that in the water. The more and more time they spend together, the closer they get. The woman needs to go. I don't think I can bear another moment seeing her with my Tony. I'm sorry, Tony, I really am. But she needs to go. You don't need her, or NCIS. All you need is me._

* * *

Ziva sat before the fire later that evening after their meager supper, staring into it's fiery depths. Tony came and sat beside her.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked, rapping on her skull. She snapped out of her trance.

"Was I spacing out again?" she asked. Tony smirked.

"What, did I mix up that idiom?" Ziva asked, confused by his facial expression. I'm pretty sure I nailed that one...she thought.

"No, you got it right. You're just so wrapped up in thought," he explained, "are you okay?"

Now it was Ziva's turn to smirk. "Since when do you care about my feelings, DiNozzo?" she asked him. An unreadable expression flickered across his face. "Anyways," she sighed, "I am just hoping Gibbs will find us." Tony laughed.

Ziva was taken aback. "Tony, what is so funny? I am worried!" she said hotly.

"You just told me that Gibbs would find us and we'd be safe. Now you're worried he won't? 'When has he ever let us down' you said." Tony remarked. Ziva sighed.

"Well, take a look around us, Tony. We are stranded on an island!" She exclaimed. "This is the first time I have ever felt so..._defenseless._"

Tony shook his head and smiled. "Fearless Agent David, admitting her defeat?" He nudged her shoulder. "That's not my Ziva." She smiled slightly, and then pulled her knees up to her chin. _He called me _his _Ziva, _she couldn't help thinking.

"Let's get to sleep," he suggested, "then we can find a reliable water source. There has to be one out there."

Stifling a yawn, an exhausted Ziva agreed and they made their way to the little make-shift hut. Ziva put on a sweatshirt from her luggage before curling up in the cool, powdery sand. Tony laid quite close beside her. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was how pretty Ziva looked in her bikini.

* * *

Ziva woke up curled up against Tony and his arm around her. She smiled to herself.

"Tony, I want my scarf back!" she said in her best Maya impression. He jolted awake. Ziva laughed. "Works every time," she sighed happily.

"Ziva, you really have to stop that." he yawned.

"As soon as you get your arm off of me," she retorted.

"You can get it off yourself," he grumbled. She giggled.

"So you _want _your arm around me?" She asked, playing innocent. His arm withdrew.

Ziva, still smiling, sat upright. She grabbed her hairbrush and began untangling her and getting out the sand.

A short while later, Tony and Ziva were hiking through the wilderness in search of a water source. They brought a few jugs along with them.

"Remind me never to go hiking again," Tony complained. Ziva smiled.

"Oh, Tony. You should really appreciate nature more than that." she told him.

"I do appreciate it. I'm just appreciating the beach part a little more." he replied. _Typical Tony, _Ziva thought to herself.

"So anyways, I was thinking-" Tony began, but Ziva shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. He narrowed his eyes at her finger, brows furrowed together.

"Hush, I hear something." she whispered. She tilted her head. "Hear that?" Ziva asked, the excitement in her voice obvious.

Tony shook his head and pushed Ziva's finger away from his lips. "What are you hearing, exactly?" he asked.

"Just shh," she said, "and listen."

Tony listened very carefully. Nothing. "I don't hear it..." he whispered.

"Because you have no natural instinct." Ziva spat. But Ziva heard it. A rushing sound. _Water. _

"Tony, follow me." she said, taking his hand.

"Ziva, where are we going?" Tony asked between breaths as they ran.

"We're getting closer!" was all she said.

After about an hour of running, they found themselves before a waterfall and a stream.

"I...really...need...water..." Tony panted.

"And now you've got some." Ziva replied happily, not even out of breath. "Go on," she told him, "get a drink." Tony happily complied. He knelt by the waterfall-fed stream and began to drink the water. Ziva smiled contentedly as she took in the gorgeous scenery. A crystal-clear waterfall feeding into a stream, lush green dewy grass, all surrounded by the elegant, lofty trees whose trunks were laced with moss. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her in the trees. She whipped around instinctively. Nothing was there. Shrugging, she faced Tony again. A smile slowly spread across her face as she saw him repeatedly splashing his face with the stream water. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, an arm grabbed her in a choke-hold. She prepared herself to attack and fight back, but a cloth was placed over her mouth, completely disorienting her. _Chloroform... _was all she could think before the light of the world faded away.

* * *

"Ah," Tony sighed, relieved. That fresh water really did the trick. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up to call to Ziva.

"Got the jugs, Zee-vah?" he asked. The smile faded off of his face when he saw she was not there.

"Ziva!" he shouted. "This isn't funny...okay, okay! You win, you little Mossad ninja! Now let's get out of here...Ziva?"

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahahahaha :D Hope you're on the edge of your seat! This is only the beginning, fellow readers...only the beginning.**

**XOXO IndieFlower**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lost & Found

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Show NCIS, which is trademarked by CBS.**_** Author's Note: Hey readers! Just wanted to say THANKS for over 900 views in 3 days! Here's the much-anticipated chapter 6...**

* * *

Ziva's heavy lids slowly opened. At first, her vision was delayed and blurry. _Where am I? _She thought. She looked down. _What luck, _she thought bitterly, _tied to a tree from the waist up. _Ziva struggled against the wires binding her to the thick trunk, but they only bit harder into her skin with every movement. Within minutes, much of her skin was raw and bloody. It was completely hopeless. Whoever kidnapped her was good. Too good. She eventually resorted to the last thing she could think of: calling for help.

"Tony!" she called. Ringing silence. "Anthony DiNozzo! Can you hear me?" she cried again, a little more desperately. More silence. _Okay, David. Do not panic. This isn't your first rodeo. _Suddenly, an idea popped into Ziva's head.

"Whoever you are," Ziva said aloud, "I am Agent Ziva David, NCIS. If you do not release me -_immediately- _you will be sorry. That is a promise."

A sinister laugh came from behind trees. "Struggle, scream for help, and threaten me all you want." said a woman's voice. "But no one can hear you from here, and no one will find you."

"Who are you?" Ziva demanded, still struggling against the thin metal wires.

A figure stepped out from behind the trees.

"Maya," Ziva gasped.

* * *

After hydrating himself with the fresh water, Tony turned back to Ziva.

"Okay Zee-vah, I'm-Ziva?" his brows furrowed together in confusion. She had soundlessly disappeared. "Ziva, I'm done. Where are you?"

Silence.

"Okay, David, very funny. Ha-ha. You can come out now." Still silence, except for the bubbling stream. "Ziva?"

_Where is she? _Tony began fretting. _Maybe she headed back for the hut. _So Tony began walking.

"Ziva! Ziva?" he called, his voice echoing. _She couldn't have gone too far, not even by running. _He thought again and again.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted again at the top of his lungs.

The silence was heartbreaking.

* * *

"Maya," Ziva gasped again, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking back my Tony," she replied, a devious smile playing around the corners of her lips.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "So _that's _what this is about," she said, sort of relieved, "this is all a big misunderstanding. Tony and I are here on _business, _well we weren't supposed to land here, we were supposed to land in Cabo, but-"

"I know why you are here!" Maya cut her off loudly. Ziva was mildly startled. "I know that you like Tony." Maya stated bluntly. The truth was like a slap in the face for Ziva.

"Maya, if you would just listen, I had no clue you and Tony were dating until-"

"SHUT UP! JUST _SHUT UP!" _Maya bellowed. It took her a moment to compose herself. "Do not speak unless I tell you to."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Now, how about a little storytime, okay Ziva?" When Ziva said nothing, Maya continued. "It all began on an evening at a Wine Bar. " Her eyes were dreamy. "I met Tony there, and was immediately captivated by his charm-" _Charm? More like an over-inflated ego _Ziva thought, yet she loved that about him. "-and wits. We began dating, but from the start, he never had much time for me."

"As interesting as your love-life is, why are you telling me this?" Ziva questioned Maya with an accusing eye.

"Well, Agent _David,_" Maya sneered, "I just thought you deserved to know _why_ you have to die. I am not so heartless as to killing you without a proper reason."

Ziva nearly snorted with laughter. "Right. Because killing me _without _a reason would be _so_ much worse." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She wore a smug look on her face.

"Look, _Ziva, _I have no other choice, okay?" Maya said, voice lowering dramatically, "so just let me continue my story. As I was saying, I was upset by his overly-demanding job. I felt like I never got to see him. So I confronted him. He told me he had to go away, and I was more upset, but willing to let it go. Then I found it was with _you," _she spat, "and that was the last straw for me. I told him to choose. And he did. He chose his job. Then you waltzed in, all mysterious and charming-" _So now I waltz? _Ziva thought. "-and I knew then he was picking _you _over _me."_

_ "_Maya, I was just telling him our destination, okay? And you know what else? The next morning while he packed, he found your pretty silky scarf. Then guess what? _He packed it with him. _He misses you! He doesn't want me!" Ziva explained, exasperated. She had to tell Maya that, though it pained her.

Maya's eyes softened for a fraction of a second, but they returned to being like ice just as quickly.

"You need to let me finish, Ziva. So I got to the jet before you. The pilot was my professor in Aeronautics school," _I remember Tony mentioning that she graduated Aeronautics school, _Ziva remarked, "and so I accompanied him on the flight. A while into the flight, I ordered that he cut both the engines. 'Are you insane? Why would I do that? I can't risk our lives!' he said. I pulled out a gun. He still wouldn't do it, so I shot him." _The gunshot noise, _Ziva recalled.

"But there was no blood on the seat-" Ziva interjected briefly.

Maya smiled. "I was sure to burn the chair afterwards," _That explains the charred chair, _Ziva concluded. "and take the body. Then I watched you two carefully. I saw you _flirting _on the beach. I saw you two sleep in that little pitiful hut you made. I saw it all."

Ziva's heart began beating wildly in her chest. She was sure Maya could hear it. Suddenly, a loud rumbling filled the sky. _Thunder, _Ziva thought darkly, _I hope that doesn't mean- _another clap of thunder sounded, followed by a relentless downpour of - _rain. Lovely. _Ziva squinted up at the cloud-concealed sky, the droplets making streaks of clean on her dirty face.

"I'm sorry, Ziva," Maya whispered, "I have to." She slowly pulled out a sharp, gleaming knife. Ziva swallowed nervously. Maya approached Ziva, knife posed to strike at her heart.

"Not today, Maya," she grunted under her breath. Before Maya could realize it, Ziva swung her leg up. Her foot connected with Maya's jaw, sending her flying back. A scream ripped through the air, followed by a sickening _crack. _Then silence. Deadly silence.

* * *

Tony had been running around the forest, calling Ziva's name until his voice was incurably hoarse. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream bounced off the trees, preceded by a sharp cracking noise.

"Ziva?" He whispered. "ZIVA!" He set off running, following the sound of the cry.

He found Ziva tied to a tree.

"Ziva?" he murmured. Her face was ashen.

"I'm sorry, Tony," she whispered. Tony followed her gaze to find Maya laying lifelessly, her head against a blood-stained rock. Tony gasped and fell to his knees.

"She was going to kill me, Tony. She had a knife." Ziva said. Tony looked at her.

"Ziva," he murmured, running to her. He worked to untie her from the tree. As soon as she was free, Ziva collapsed into Tony's embrace. He held her tightly, kissing her hair every now and then. They broke apart for a moment. Then, standing there in the pouring rain with Maya's dead body only yards away, Tony pressed his lips gently to hers. She pulled him closer, kissing right back. They were interrupted suddenly by the blinding light of a flashlight.

"David! DiNozzo!" a voice called.

Gibbs.

* * *

**So there you have it, Chapter 6! The bitter & jealous Maya is now dead...but how will that impact both Ziva and Tony? Their relationship? Find out in the upcoming chapters ;) XOXO -IndieFlower****  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - Forgiveness

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Show NCIS, which is trademarked by CBS. **_ **Hey all you readers, just wanna say thanks for all of the positive reviews! I will definitely keep writing. If you haven't already favorited/followed me or this story, please do so! I promise you won't be disappointed! XOXO -IndieFlower**

* * *

Still clinging to each other in the pouring rain, both Tony and Ziva focused their attention on the flashlight and Gibbs' voice.

"Are you okay?" another voice called. It was McGee.

"We're fine, but..." Ziva trailed off, thinking of Maya. Gibbs and McGee appeared from the trees. Gibbs cleared his throat when he saw Tony and Ziva embracing.

"Oh," Tony mumbled. They let go of each other.

"Who's the dead girl?" Gibbs asked, nodding to Maya's dead body.

Tony scratched his head. "Long story, Boss," he replied.

"We've got time." Gibbs replied.

* * *

A while later, Tony and Ziva found themselves on another jet back to D.C with Gibbs and McGee. They had quickly packed their belongings beforehand. The body was put in a body bag and stowed away in a safe place.

"Okay, now tell me what happened." Gibbs said.

"But, boss, how did you find us?" Tony asked in reply. Gibbs gave him a look.

Tony explained the whole story to Gibbs; from the breakup to gunshot and the crash, (and his wound) to searching for their bags, to the waterfall, and to Ziva's kidnapping. Tony didn't know much about her being kidnapped, so he let her explain that part. When she finished, she was trembling uncontrollably.

"Ziva, it's okay," Gibbs attempted to comfort her.

"You don't understand," she whispered, "I just feel so _terrible._"

Gibbs looked confused. "Ziva, you usually have no problem with this..." he told her.

"But this, this is different. She was Tony's _girlfriend,"_ Ziva said, and Tony thought, _ex-_girlfriend, "and she didn't need to die. If I hadn't showed up at his door, this wouldn't have happened. I should have just called. That would've been so much easier." Ziva hung her head.

"Ziva," Tony asked quietly, "why _did _you come all the way over to me when you could have called?"

Ziva looked at her feet sheepishly, wrapping the blanket she'd been given more tightly around her.

"I just..." Ziva hesitated. They looked at her expectantly. Before she knew it, the words tumbled off of her tongue. "I just wanted to see him."

Silence filled the air. Ziva sank low into her cushy leather seat.

"You wanted to _see _me, as in..." Tony trailed off uncertainly, his eyes searching hers desperately for answers.

Ziva exhaled. Her heart beat erratically. "I love you, Tony."

* * *

After having confessed her feelings for Tony, an unbearably awkward silence fell. Her words hung in the air.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tony," she apologized again. He said nothing. To her, this pain was worse than the wires that had been cutting into her skin only a short while earlier. One refuge tear brought on an unrelenting flow of tears. The salt from the tears stung the nicks and cuts on her face. _I don't think I can ever forgive myself. I am the reason someone died, all because I was too impatient. I just _had _to see him then? Where has all of your Mossad gone, David? _"If I had just stopped being so selfish and _called_ you instead..." Ziva shook her head. Never had she felt so guilty about a death, especially in self-defense.

"Ziva, none of this is your fault." Gibbs reassured her. Tony was staring blankly out of the window.

_He hates me. I have completely ruined all of our chances. But I cannot blame him; I was reluctant to forgive him after he killed Michael. Now it is his turn. _

McGee, who had been somewhat forgotten about, chimed in, "We'll need to get both of you to a hospital when we get back. You both suffered some serious injuries." He gestured to Ziva's raw skin and Tony's wrapped head wound. Tony nodded, his face still expressionless. He glanced down at Ziva, whose emotions were usually disguised. But this time, her face was deeply troubled and her deep brown eyes were brimming with fresh tears.

"Ziva," he whispered. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks. She loved him so much, so much that she was carrying the full weight of Maya's death. Here she was, pouring her heart out to him, and he stared out of the window like a heartless idiot.

He held her face gently in his hands.

"Ziva," he whispered, "I love you too." And then he very gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

The morning she returned to work, a vase of black roses and a box of chocolates were on Ziva's desk. She smiled slightly, sitting down at her desk. The black roses were, of course, from Abby, and the chocolates... from DiNozzo. She smiled more widely at this. She opened the heart-shaped box. She eyed the variety before selecting a mouth-watering dark chocolate truffle. Ziva, still alone, put the truffle to her lips. _Mmm. _She took the first bite. Delicious. She took another. _Oh, forget it. _Ziva thought. She put the whole thing in her mouth. Just moments later, she was licking the last bit of chocolate off of her lips when, suddenly, the world around her faded to black.

* * *

**Haha, just when you thought the worst was over! Do you really think the drama would end so soon? You clearly don't know me all too well...**

**;) Sorry it's super short! Wrote this at 1:00 am, so I'm a little sleepy. (Hehe) XOXO -IndieFlower**


End file.
